


Assorted Fish-Related Activities

by burningod



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aquariums, But thats later, Fish, Fishing, Fluff, M/M, Persona 5 Spoilers, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Trans Male Character, Trans Persona 5 Protagonist, idk man read the title, mostly - Freeform, tags to be added later, theres gonna be very slight angst if u squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burningod/pseuds/burningod
Summary: Akechi and Akira go to fish-related places throughout Tokyo.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Assorted Fish-Related Activities

Akechi wasn’t quite sure why Akira had invited him out today. There wasn’t much going on for him, sure, with no new cases of mental shutdowns or anything, and, obviously enough, Akira didn’t have much going on, but that didn’t explain why Akira had called and offered to take him somewhere. But a good mystery was something to look forward to.

As if reading his mind (which wouldn’t be surprising if Akira truly could do that; he was full of surprises), Akira began to explain. “Well, I wanted to repay you. For the jazz club.” Akira smiled one of his big, stupid, goofy grins that never failed to make Akechi’s heart skip. “It’s a really cool place, Akechi, and it only feels fair to take you somewhere as well.”

His face slightly red, Akechi straightened his tie as an excuse to look away. Clearing his throat, he spoke, “That place? It’s nothing much.” He waved his hand and smiled back. “Just somewhere that reminded me of you.”

“You think about me a lot then, I take it?” Akira teased, causing the detective to choke. “I’m kidding, Akechi. I don’t expect you to.” He exited out of the train door as the speaker rang out, “Ichigaya. This is Ichigaya,” as if Akira didn’t know exactly where he was going as he grabbed Akechi’s hand and yanked the detective out with him. 

Akechi yelped as Akira let him go once they got onto the platform. “What was that for?” He squeaked, a bit more loudly (and very much less respectively) than he intended, as he yanked his hand back. A couple passerby looked them over as Akira just waved at them, in such a manner that just yelled “nothing’s wrong here, just a couple of high school students,” before just as quickly scurrying onto the jam-packed train. “Sorry,” Akechi muttered much more quietly than his earlier squeak.

“Nah, I should’ve warned you. Sorry about that.” Akira waved, his smile truly happy. “Just didn’t want you getting lost. It’s easy to do that here.”

“I know, Akira. I’ve lived here much longer than you.” Akechi sighed, running his hands through his messy hair, which really did nothing to fix it.

“Right, right. Well, that being said, I don’t think this is a place you’d much see a detective prince--" Akechi winced at the nickname-- “at. Now, come on! I think you’ll like it.” With that, Akira grabbed Akechi’s hand again, jerking him up the stairs and off to this unknown location.

~~

When Akira let go, they were at a fishing pond. Ah, right. Ichigaya is known for their fishing spots.

The trickster quickly (and confidently, Akechi noted) approached the cranky older man that had been giving them an icy stare. “Two people for fishing this afternoon!”

“That’ll be six thousand yen,” the man grunted, hat slightly covering his eyes. Obviously, Akira knew this guy, or at least had been here often enough that he didn’t immediately cower away.

Akira swiftly nodded his head and began to dig into his pockets. He took so long that the detective began to worry; did he really have the money? Akechi was just about to just suck it up and pay for the dual fishing fare (he had some pocket change from a recent...escapade, so to say) when the black-haired boy managed to rummage up six thousand yen and some pocket lint.

The fishing pond attendant rolled his eyes as the six thousand yen and pocket lint was dropped into his hand with a clatter; he quickly disposed of the lint. Grunting, he handed Akira two fishing rods and spoke again, “Well, you two boys are free until evening. Don’t be a disruption, especially you.” He gave a glare to Akira, who quickly averted his gaze.

“I told you, I don’t try to fish all the big ones! It just kind of happens sometimes…” Akira laughed, very obviously trying to talk around something. Clearly, the attendant had no idea of what Akira was so anxious about--that much was obvious with the humored chuckle he gave before sitting down on a crate further down and casting his own line. Though that clearly didn’t mean much to the so-called troublemaker. Akechi had an inkling of what (he had done his fair share of research, mind you, and it was rather hard not to notice the fact his employer came home with a bloody forehead one night and a sour mood to match. It was rather impressive; nobody had ever pulled that stunt before), though decided not to press on the issue. If Akira wished to come forward about his charges, he would.

Shaking his head, Akira seemed to kick out any thoughts he had earlier. He handed a fishing rod to the detective, kind of like he would a baton, Akechi imagined. Akira sat down on a nearby crate, patting the closest crate as if beckoning Akechi. He was not one to disagree, so Akechi sat down next to him.

Expertly hooking his bait onto the hook, Akira focused his eyes for a second--Akechi swore they glowed a vibrant yellow--before casting the line into the pond. Within a few seconds, the water around the bobber began to ripple. Quick as a whip, the bobber fell underneath the water. Just as fast, Akechi’s partner stood up from the crate and began to quickly reel the fish in. Swift and strong (and really impressively), the boy with glasses was reeling the fish in. And, just like that, he was holding a sizable specimen. White carp--if Akechi was identifying right.

Akira huffed. “Ugh...medium fish…” He tried to blow his fluffy hair out of his face (the success was arguable at best). Akechi was suddenly filled with the sudden need to reach out and pet it, as weird as that was. Quickly catching himself, he tightened his grip in the fishing rod. Picking a bait--the medium-sized biolie seemed to be just fine for him--he stabbed it through the hook. Trying his best to mimic Akira’s confident cast, he threw the fish bait into the pond and waited for a bite.

Akira was fidgeting with a hole in his jeans at this point, having placed the fish back in the pond after the attendant had taken note of his points. Looking over at Akechi, who was visibly shaking and sweating too much for someone just fishing, Akira decided to advise him.

“Don’t be too worried, or shaky. The fish will notice that,” Akira suggested, looking over at Akechi who practically jumped at his advice. “See? No need to be so worried. It’s just some fish. What’re they gonna do to you?”

“A-ah...yes.” Akechi nodded his head, turning back toward the fish with a new confident air around him. That seemed to send the fish a message, as one quickly began to prod at Akechi’s fishing rod. “Wh-wha--”

“Don’t pull just yet. Wait until it pulls the float underwater…” As if on cue, the float went underwater. “And now reel it in!” Akira shouted, getting the attendant to glare (not that he took notice).

Akechi stood up, beginning to reel the fish in. Slowly at first, bringing the fish closer to him...closer….until…!

“Gotcha!” Akechi shouted triumphantly as the fish was brought to him. Picking up the string he saw it was nothing but tiny, tiny fish.

“A miyabitanago!” Akira stood up and began clapping. “A great first catch!” He smiled, brighter than the sun.

“Ah...you truly think so? It seems rather disappointing to me…”

“No, no! Not at all!” Akira was still clapping his hands. “That was super good! You should’ve seen me as a beginner...all I reeled in was benikins.” He giggled at the joke, blushing slightly.

“I take those are smaller?”

“Smallest fish you can catch here.”

“Hmm...” Akechi thought. “Guess they’re kind of like underdogs, hm? Sort of like the phantom thieves...small, but many.”

“You’re comparing them to fish?” Akira deadpanned.

“Ah...odd comparison, sorry.”

“I’m kidding. Do you want to catch some more fish? I can keep teaching you,” Akira offered. “But no pressure, of course. Fishing isn’t for everyone, I know.”

Akechi paused. “I’d love that, Akira.”

**Author's Note:**

> HI I HAVENT POSTED ANYTHING IN MONTHS IM SO SORRY  
> i uh,, ended up getting p5r (i finished vanilla about a year ago) and finished it within a month,,, and hooooo boy did it make me Feel  
> it was so good,,,, i forgot how much i missed the p5 cast :[ theyre so funky,,,,  
> anyway. yeah i like goro akechi what are u gonna do about it? but yeah i wanted to write akeshu just. fishing. funky stuff. couple o guys bein dudes. there are 2 more chapters planned?? they might take a while tho bc ive been feelin Not Great recently,,,,, anyway ily guys  
> also i didnt pay any attention to the fact u may or may not be able to take akechi to any of these places bc canon isnt real <3  
> thank u for reading :[ pls stay safe out there!!


End file.
